Fallen Angels
by High tower girl
Summary: Extremely fluffy version of Link and Ghirahim's first encounter during Skyward Sword. A strange bond is formed. Mild Ghiralink, vaguely yaoi ish I suppose. May continue further. NOW WITH ADDED ANGST IN CHAP 2
1. First encounter

Link stared at the pale, ghost-like figure sauntering towards him with slow, yet elegant footsteps. He unsheathed his sword, ready to defend himself, although the motion was more hesitant than usual. He couldn't help but notice the sheer beauty of this creature. His marble skin, dark glassy eyes and glowing silver hair gave Link an odd sensation that he was not looking at a demon, but a fallen angel.

Ghirahim smirked, drawing the smaller boy out of his trance. '_Of course this was no angel. He's got Zelda' _he attempted to assure himself, drawing his sword once again.

'Your little toy sword won't be of much help here' Ghirahim sneered. As the green-clothed boy came charging towards him, he calmly held his white hand firmly upwards to shield his face, his eyes closed; expecting the blade to strike his slender fingers. But the footsteps slowed. He heard no blade slice through the air, and felt no metal hit his skin.

Instead, he was met with two warm arms curling around his waist. Taken aback, he looked down to see the smaller, blonde haired boy gently hugging him. It was a strange sensation; the demon lord had not felt such intimate physical contact with a living being in years. It was oddly…comforting.

Link was similarly confused at his own actions. Maybe it was out of sheer loneliness of the being in the temple for so long; or perhaps he knew it was a deeper yearning to feel milky, satin skin brush against his. He was not sure, and it frightened him. '_He's evil, he's got Zelda – let him go!_' One side of his conscience warned him, yet his body ignored this, as he remained clutching the slender figure.

It wasn't long before he felt two cool arms wrap around him in response.

'Perhaps I have misjudged you, sky-child' a voice as smooth as a lake surface murmured. Link looked up at Ghirahim with innocent, protuberant eyes. Ghirahim noted the boy's cherubic like appearance; golden hair, sky-blue eyes, gentle features. 'Such a pretty boy after all, it would be a waste to hurt you.' He brushed a lock of hair out of his face, causing a rosy flush to blossom across Link's cheeks.

'_Perhaps I have been pursuing the wrong goal of power.'_ Ghirahim contemplated _'Maybe he is a…a saviour from my underworld life' _Ghirahim's own thoughts distressed him. He was the Lord Demon Ghirahim after all, the last thing he should be doing was yearning after a child of the sky, or, a fallen angel, some might say.

Ghirahim drew away from Link, both looked at each other with mild curiosity. Ghirahim smiled serenely, before bowing.

'Until next time, dear Sky child' he spoke, before disappearing in a flurry of diamonds.


	2. Hopeless

**AN: Greetings to whoever is bothering to read this. Just a quick note to say this is set in Earth temple, just before you fight pyroclastic fiend scaldera. Kinda gets more angsty from here.**

Ghirahim sat on the Earth temple's dragon statue, legs dangling morosely off the ledge. His sharp, kestrel-like eyes gazed warily at the broken chain below, where the spirit maiden was meant to be held. His plan had faltered once again. He felt his stomach writhe with fear at the thought of telling his master of his latest failure. A lavender bruise was still visible beneath the skin of his white, translucent cheek – the result of his last mistake.

Being so tangled up in his own thoughts, he jolted upright at the sound of footsteps coming from below, his ear twitching towards the sound. Swiftly regaining his suave composure, he flicked his silver hair behind his eyes and peered down at the intruder. His glare softened to see a small, blonde haired boy panting up the pathway.

'Oh, it's you.'

Link looked up, and his breath hitched in his throat to see a ghostly white figure, draped in a blood red, velvet robe, his luminous skin contrasting with the earthy surroundings.

Ghirahim's lips curved into a composed smile as a hot flush of red blossomed beneath the boy's cheeks on remembering their previous encounter.

'How nice to see you, sky-child.' His delicate voice rang through the hot, syrupy air of the temple.

Ghirahim bent his knees, before leaping gracefully off the ledge. He glided down silently, his cape flowing around his tall frame, like wings, and landed softly in front of Link. Up close, he realised that the younger male certainly looked worse for wear since their initial meeting. His normally pastel pink skin was caked in ash and dirt, and deep purple rings of fatigue were carved beneath his jewel-like blue eyes. His garments were torn in places; soiled hands were scabbed and blistered.  
Ghirahim felt an odd sensation from the pit of his stomach, which snaked its way up to his throat. Surely it couldn't be…pity? He tried to suppress it, knowing such emotional attachment was considerably dangerous. He remembered that owed his life to his master, and shook his head.

He sighed.  
'To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to. I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited, flustered even…' he stroked a blonde streak of hair out of Link's sky-blue eyes as he rambled, and Link shuddered back, suddenly feeling uneasy, despite the gentle gesture.

Ghirahim looked slightly hurt at the boy's obvious sense of distrust, but continued to speak. '…But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…'  
Ghirahim suddenly felt quite lost for words gazing into the mysterious boy's sky-blue, pool like eyes. Just their sheer sense of innocence was making him light-headed with compassion. Was it really right to be taking out his anger on him?  
'…she had once again…you see, what I am trying to say is…'

'_**I hope you remember you have a duty to fulfil, Ghirahim. Stay focused.' **_a deep, booming, gravelly voice swam through the demon lord's confused thoughts. His features contorted into terror, then a struggled anger.

'I must have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I must have her!' He cried, his breaths shallow and wavering. Link jumped back at the unexpected exclamation. There was a look of despair in the demon lord's eyes - even, Link could've sworn, a glint of fear. He noticed the bruise across the otherwise flawless face. Despite the alarming words about his best friend, Link couldn't help but…pity…the other man somehow.

Cautiously Link stepped closer again, and nervously placed a hand on the pale figure's shoulder.  
'Ghirahim…it's…going to be ok'. He didn't know where the words came from; he just wanted to bring the ice-white man some comfort.

Ghirahim's breaths slowed, and he looked up at Link, his calm gaze returning. 'Yes, sorry…I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a flaw of mine. Now, as charming as your little affectionate gesture was last time we bumped into each other, I'm afraid my short temper means I'm not in the mood for such affairs today. I'd rather deal with you quickly if you don't mind.'

Ghirahim knew he was lying; he truly was starting to feel…something…for the boy. But this was just not acceptable for someone in his position. He knew he had to end this child's life, unless he wanted to be killed. Yet, despite normally possessing a strong desire for bloodshed, he really didn't want to be the murderer of such a pure creature. Instead, he racked his thoughts to think of a less direct alternative, and seemed to remember someone mentioning an arachnid-like creature that lived within the lava of the temple. Training his thought on the monster, it wasn't long before a grotesque, cylindrical form was emerging from the molten orange liquid.

'It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!' He felt sick at his own words, but only hoped his master would be satisfied with the façade.

Link's eyes widened in shock horror at the sight, before drawing his sword. Did the demon lord really want to kill him so badly? He looked up at Ghirahim, baffled by his mood swings. The slender figure had returned to the ledge above.

'But…why, Ghirahim?'

The tall, marble-like demon only shook his head, mouthing and apology, before shattering into a dispersion of golden diamonds.


	3. Nightfall

**This chapter is a bit of a rushed mess, and pretty sickly-sweet/fluffy. Apologies…**

**1 week later**

The sun's dusk rays splayed across the landscape of curling, pallid clouds. Silhouetted against the gash of crimson light stood a tall, grey, statuesque figure. From the top of the Goddess statue where he stood, Ghirahim gazed down across the sky-dwelling below, and shuddered as a gust of wind sliced around his form. He was not used to the slight chill of such a high altitude, although it was a refreshing change to the dank, stifling air of the surface temples.

He had landed at the small, suspended civilisation known as Skyloft as a way to confirm to his master that the chosen Hero was nowhere to be found, and to ensure he would not foil any further plans. Well, that was what he told himself. In reality, he was not here to fulfil any duties of his master. He had fallen victim of his own, recently blossoming affections towards the sapphire eyed child of the sky – unfortunately, his sworn enemy. He felt a small orb of hope in his chest that he was alive, and assumed that this was the most likely place for him to be. Closing his eyes, he drowned all other thoughts in his mind, and focus purely on the aura of the sky-child, hoping he would detect something. He smiled as he soon sensed Link's presence, emanating from a large building to his left. He clicked his fingers, and disappeared.

xxxxxxx

A few minutes away, Link trudged through the Skyloft town centre, cradling a small basket of food. It had been a week since his last visit to the surface, as the boy had been caught up in reluctantly solving the petty issues of the Skyward folk. Today he had been given the unfortunate task of carrying pumpkins to storage, but had at least been rewarded with a batch of pumpkin cakes after a day of exhausting labour. His paced slowed as he finally reached the knight training centre.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ghirahim had arrived in a small, but to his surprise, empty bedroom. He certainly detected Link in the place; however the boy had not yet arrived. He tried to ignore the anxiety that he may truly be dead and instead focused on exploring the unfamiliar surroundings.  
The room was certainly a contrast to the icy air of outside, as the warm glow from a few scattered candles and oil lamps gave the room a honey-coloured glow, as the sky outside turned gradually to a dark violet. How quaint it was compared to the parlour he resided in! A sparse amount of worn, simplistic wooden furnishings stood in the small room. A dusty, moth-eaten rug lay beneath his feet, and an unmade single bed was tucked into a corner. As Ghirahim sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed a few scruffy drawings of a large red bird were pinned up on the wall. Ghirahim felt oddly humbled by the modesty of the sky-child's room. But despite its perhaps…lack of glamour…there was a certain homeliness, warmth to the décor. The sound of a door handle being turned drove Ghirahim out of his thoughts, and his head turned towards the opening door.

Link jumped to see a tall, milky white figure perched on his bed. Nearly dropping his hard earned food and crying out in panic, he turned and backed to the door. In a flash of diamonds Ghirahim had shut the door, and had pushed link back into the room. Link opened his mouth to call someone, but a pale finger was pressed to his lips.

'Hush, now Sky-child, dear. There's no need to be afraid' his silky voice rippled through the room. He gestured towards the spot beside him on the bed. 'Please, sit down.' Link hesitated, but complied.

'What are you doing here?' Link mumbled, astounded.

'Well, you know, this does embarrasses me slightly, but my growing affection for you left me rather worried after leaving you with that hideous creature in Earth Temple. I'm so very glad you're ok…'

Link's mouth quivered into a shy smile, but he soon regained a stony composure, trying to look unmoved by his speech. He was still the enemy, wasn't he? He had to still be cautious 'What do you want, Ghirahim? How can I even trust you? Is this just another plan to lure me to death?'

Ghirahim merely smirked at the boy's frustrated expression. 'Well, I thought I made it quite evident in our last encounter that it was no intention of _mine_ to have you murdered. I could have slit that pretty little throat of yours when we first met, but I didn't, did I? You have to trust me…Link. I am merely interested in spending a little time with you. Your air bound home is so fascinating to me, I would love to learn more about the way you live up here.'

He placed a cool hand on Link's warmer, pastel-pink one, causing Link's face to turn a furious shade of scarlet, before he sighed, placing his basket on the bedside table before slumping back onto the bed. He shook his head.

'This doesn't make any sense…we're meant to be fighting. Are you sure it's safe for you to be up here?'

Ghirahim looked down at the wooden floor, a pang of guilt stabbing through him at the question. He knew he was potentially putting himself and Link in danger by acting on his feelings towards the boy. Rather than telling him this, he replied mumbled 'Of course, we're perfectly safe…', peering into the basket to find an assortment of sweet-smelling foods as he did so. As the smell weaved its way to the demon's nostrils, making Ghirahim feel yet another alien sensation of…hunger? It confused him. Eating was something he normally did not consider a necessity, being not entirely human, so most of the time he didn't bother. But the smell did seem somehow…alluring…to him.

Link seemed to pick up on this, as he gingerly plucked out a piece of cake from his basket, and held it out to the taller man.  
'Please, take some.'

'You're too kind, Link' Ghirahim bit into a piece tentatively, and delighted at the mildly sweet, earthy flavour.

'…Is it ok?'

Ghirahim swallowed, and smiled. 'Delicious. It tastes like…what you smell of…' he trailed off, and Link could have sworn a light shade of pink tinged Ghirahim's cheeks. Link laughed. 'That'll be the pumpkin…' Having relaxed more into the unexpected company, Link then went on to talk about his life so far in Skyloft, Ghirahim soaking in every word, every facial expression of the boy. He was mesmerised by the sheer enthusiasm and joy the Sky child was getting from just talking to someone who was willing to listen. Maybe the boy was merely lonely.

'…And flying is probably the best thing about living here. It's amazing having a loftwing, just being able to glide freely where you like. Me and Zelda went everywhere on ours together, before-'

Link suddenly remembered who he was talking to, and halted mid-sentence. Ghirahim felt another wave of guilt pass over him. He took a deep breath, before deciding to explain a bit more of the truth to Link.

'Listen, Sky-child, I understand you must be gravely worried about the Spirit Mai- um, your friend. But I can wholeheartedly say that what I've been doing recently, trying to find her – I have no choice. My master…he is not the forgiving kind.'

Link remembered vaguely seeing what he thought was a bruise on Ghirahim's cheek last time they met, and a certain look of fear. That fear had once again glazed over the demon's eyes.

'No, I…understand. I only wish that there was more I could do to help…' Link murmured. He realised his face was little more than a centre meter away from Ghirahim's – he could feel the cold breath against his skin. Closing his eyes, Link moved forward a fraction further, and slowly pressed his lips against the other man's.

Ghirahim's eyes first widened at the unexpected action, before he, too, relaxed into the kiss. Slowly, he pushed his tongue against Link's lips, causing them to part and granting him entrance. He explored the Skyloft child's warmer mouth, causing Link to moan softly. Ghirahim then drew back to see a deeply blushing Link.

'I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me' he stammered.

'Don't apologise, Sky-child.' Ghirahim snaked a long arm around Link's waist, and in return Link rested his head on his smooth, marble like shoulder. The sky had now been submerged in a deep, velvety black, scattered with twinkling galaxies.

'Maybe…this could work' Link mumbled, before feeling his eyelids draping across his pupils.

'I hope so' Ghirahim replied, stroking the boy's blonde hair.

xxxxxxxx

After staring out at the millions of glistening stars through Link's window for some time in awe, Ghirahim realised the Sky-child curled around him had now fallen into a peaceful slumber. The soft, sweet breath of the boy propped up against him cooled his neck; as rhythmic as the beating of a bird's wing. Fine strands of his golden hair glistened in the moonlight rays streaking through the window, and a stubborn frown gracing Link's delicate features. His warm arms clutching Ghirahim's form tightened as an uneasy frown graced his delicate features every now and again. Ghirahim hoped he was not having nightmares.

Not wishing to stir a commotion, he decided it would be best to return to the surface before sunrise. Steadily, he placed Link's sleeping form across the mattress, planting a kiss on his forehead. He cast one more gaze down at the perfect features of the Sky-child, before dissolving into a shower of diamonds, as radiant as the stars above.


End file.
